To Love a Sin is A Crime
by Atama Ga Kuru Teru
Summary: Fraternizing with the enemy is a big no-no in the military...so why is the ThunderClaw Alchemist unable to get away from a certain humunculus's grasp? One-shot birthday present for Rose-chan! A tad smut, but not a lemon sadly. EnvyXOC


_**To Love a Sin is A Crime**_

**Hey Guys! It's Yuki here! I decided to make Rose-chan a one-shot for her birthday. The original idea I had sucked, so I revised it! I do apologize though, because it went kind of fast. But, Rose didn't care, and it was her birthday present, so all that mattered was that i made it. Hope you all enjoy~!**

Rose grunted and threw herself at the stone wall, trying to break her shackles. The dungeon was dark, damp, and smelled like dead people. And old pizza. Which was odd, considering the fact she had no idea what pizza was.

"Damn it! Get your sorry butt over here, you bastard! I know you're out there!" Rose yelled angrily into the blackness of her cell. A figure materialized out of nowhere, chuckling evilly.

"My, my…you have a sharp sense of perception, don't you?" The figure grasped her chin and yanked it upwards, forcing the girl to stare into the bright purple eyes of her captor.

"Envy…!" Rose spat at the man vehemently. "Why you-!"

Envy chuckled again, sending a shiver down Rose's spine as he laughed. His laughter caused him to move, making his crazy hair swish like the leaves of a palm tree. Despite the gravity of the situation, Rose couldn't help smirking. "You in the middle of a hurricane, Tropical?"

Envy stopped laughing immediately and glared at the girl. "Silence, you worm! I can kill you if I want!" As if to prove his point, Envy placed his foot on Rose's leg and stepped on it hard, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Damn…you…" Rose gasped out, panting from the pain and wincing when Envy took his foot off. "Why did you capture me? What good what come of it?"

"Why, you of all people should know, Rose. Or shall I say…the ThunderClaw Alchemist?" Envy smirked as he used Rose's alchemy name, enjoying the look of fear that penetrated the girl's otherwise hard and stony face.

"How'd you know about that, you bastard?" She demanded. Rose had been made into a State Alchemist at the age of thirteen. Her alchemic tactics were to make lightning of thin air by changing the static in the atmosphere, then sending the electric current through her gloves. The gloves were made of a rubber-like material that repelled electricity, but she could make the lightning stay on the glove. Then she made claws on the gloves from the metal inserted at the fingertips, and slashed foes with an electric shock topped with "claws."

Hence the name given to her when she passed the alchemy exams: "The ThunderClaw Alchemist."

The Fuhrer had given Rose a very important job; investigate the creatures known as 'humunculi' in secret. And, five years later, the abominations were finally making a move. Rose had been undercover, so no one but the most prestigious members of the military knew her as the ThunderClaw Alchemist. Her recent adventures had led her on a wild chase with the homunculus known as 'Envy', and she was getting tired of the game of cat and mouse.

In a sense, the two were becoming familiar with each other, considering all the times they've ran into each other and fought.

However, Rose had no idea how familiar they were about to get…

And now she was his prisoner, captured while she had been sleeping. Rose had never told anyone outside the military her alchemist name.

So how did this thing know her alias?

"Tell me! Tell me now, Envy! How do you know who I am?" Rose hissed through gritted teeth as the homunculus undid the chains that were holding her, taking great care to ensure the cold metal bit into her skin.

"That's for me to know…and you to not." The homunculus said as he finished releasing the chains. "Now don't go anywhere, or I'll be forced to kill you."

Rose stood up and rubbed her raw wrists, glaring at Envy. "Well, at least tell me why you kidnapped me!"

"Simple; you have the knowledge of bringing the Elrics to us. We need them. So, you're going to get them for us, if you want to live."

Rose scoffed. "Hah! As if I'd do that! You're crazy!"

Envy growled and grabbed Rose by the shirt. "You listen here, you worm! You'll do as I say! Or else you'll be spending the rest of your days in a grave!"

Rose spit at the homunculus again, grinning when the monster dropped her in disgust to wipe the saliva off his face. "Envy, Envy, Envy…I'm not so stupid as to betray my country for a thing like you."

Suddenly, a sultry voice interrupted the heated conversation, and a beautiful woman wearing a black dress that showed way too much cleavage stepped out of the shadows, followed by a fat, tubby man who was drooling. "Envy, dear…you're losing your tactics. Are you going soft?"

"Of course I'm not! Shut the hell up, Lust!" Envy snapped at his fellow homunculus.

"Master's getting tired or waiting. I'd hurry it up if I were you." Lust slowly wrapped her arm around Envy's arm and squeezed. "Or else you know what she'll do to you…send you to the Gate."

Envy's purple eyes widened in terror and he shook Lust's arm off. "No…not the Gate…" He gulped. "All right, tell Master I'll be done here soon!"

"That's a good boy." Lust nodded, then turned to the fat man. "Come now, Gluttony. It's dinner time."

"Dinner?" The man stupidly asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes."

"I'm coming, Lust!" The two other humunculi trotted off, leaving Rose and Envy alone.

"Hah! The Gate!" Rose laughed at Envy's reaction to the word. "You scared of it, Tropical?"

"O-of course not! Be quiet!"

Rose continued laughing, and Envy got angry. With a quick thrust of his hand, the alchemist was on the ground, clutching her shoulder in pain as a bruise formed from his punch.

"Shut up, you filthy human! Don't mock me!" Envy grabbed Rose and shook her in anger. "I will kill you if you do, do you hear me?"

Rose nodded, cringing as spit flew at her face._ Jesus Christ, he needs anger management- what the hell is he doing?_

Rose squirmed as Envy suddenly pressed her against the cell wall, his body covering hers. The homunculus was smirking, an odd look lighting his evil eyes. "Perhaps I'll teach you what happens when someone defies me."

"H-hey! Let me go!" Rose demanded angrily, trying to kick him where it would hurt the most. "I swear, I'll hurt…you…" Rose trailed off when Envy's grasp on her arms became loose, and he leaned in towards her face.

Envy chuckled, sending warm breath into Rose's face. "Rose…do you have any idea how pitiful you look right now?"

Rose shivered in his grasp, totally and utterly confused on what was going on.

"And do you know…" Here Envy lowered his head so that his lips were touching her neck lightly, "That it turns me on?"

Rose's face flushed a deep red and before the girl could stammer a reply, Envy nipped her neck, causing her to gasp.

"E-envy…s-stop it…" Rose begged. Envy continued lightly teasing her with his teeth, pressing his body further into her own. Soon he had her on the floor, his legs straddling her body so she couldn't escape.

"I want you, Rose," Envy murmured into her ear, biting the soft flesh of the earlobe and causing Rose to give a slight moan of pleasure that she immediately stifled before Envy could hear it, but it was too late. Envy smirked. "Do you like this? You'd better. I'm never doing this again, because the next time we meet, I'll hurt you."

He grabbed a lock of her hair and played with it before lowering his mouth onto hers. The kiss sent a shock up Rose's spine, and she was desperate to break free of his grasp.

And yet…

_And yet I want this, so badly…_Rose squeezed her eyes shut and returned the kiss, enjoying the sensation of their tongues touching and his sharp teeth against her mouth.

"Envy-!" Rose moaned when they broke apart for air. "I-want-you-!"

"I know you do, Rose. I want you too." Envy licked her neck before finally getting up. "But that's enough. You'll get me in trouble. Plus…" The homunculus smirked and ran his tongue over his mouth. "I need you aware enough so you can find the Elrics."

Despite everything her gut told her, Rose agreed.

She couldn't help it; she loved Envy, the monster that he was.

And now she was committing a crime.

Because to love a sin is a crime.

**I hope you liked that! I had no idea I could write stuff so dirty…:3**

**...ok yes I did.**

**I have a dirty mind.  
**

**Rose, You're welcome~!**

**-Yuki**


End file.
